The present application relates to a method of calibrating a camera and a system therefor.
The methodology firstly characterizes the lens distortion and then determines the focal length and finally determines the extrinsic positions of the cameras.
Using the above methodology, the present invention provides an improved method of calibrating a camera and a system therefor.